canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2017 16tel-Finale Clove VS Espio
1 sitzt auf einem Stuhl in einem Raum Espio bringt den Shinobi zurück, der Chaotix-Flow ist back was schlecht ist, denn die flowen noch schlechter als Clove Espio will sich für das letzte Jahr rächen, doch das wird nicht klappen denn ich hatte schon Vector letztes Jahr um die Ecke gebracht das Teilnehmerfeld ist dieses Jahr vielversprechend, man muss irgendwie drüber stehen nur Espio ist uninteressant, wie die Shinobi-Basis kann man Espio leicht übersehen ich werde Cassia ein Geschenk machen und in dich reinbohren denn Cassia wollte schon immer ein lila Einhorn Hand aufs Herz, du hast ein Herz auf der Brust hoffentlich steigert dieser Effekt deine Lust denn ich habe keine Lust auf das Battle schließlich hattest du Nyx letztes Jahr wie eine Ratte gebattlet du bist stolz drauf, was erwarte ich auch von einem Ninja? selbst von denen gibts zu viele, lass dir rote Haare wachsen, dann fällst du wenigstens auf als Ginger Espio tanzt mit Mädchen und die nennt er Hoes glücklicherweise war Conquering Storm keine von denen, die hätte dich umgebracht Hook Storm kommt in den Raum und zieht Clove in das nächste Zimmer Ich lutsche Penis, sagte ein lila Einhorn mit schwulen Tendenzen? Bei dir geht es schlecht, wenn du keinen hast Conquering Storm, erst diese Vixen, jetzt muss ich mich um Espio kümmern deine Gang besteht aus einem Vector und einer Biene hiermit bist du raus, den Realtalk kannst du stecken lassen denn wie willst du in dem Gebiet bitte Conquering Storm schlagen? 2 ist jetzt auf einer Party Partymusik, die hier laut läuft nicht die Musik von Espio, da er sowas nicht hat Espio redet von Ehrenmord, wobei er keine Ehre mehr hat hat sogar die Chaotix verraten, um dann wieder zu denen zu kriechen, ha du redest in deiner Quali von Punchlines doch wenn wir ehrlich sind, hatte selbst Chrissy mehr Punchlines Ehrenmord passt zu mir, ich hatte letztes Jahr den Killer der Rapper besiegt du hingegen hast mit B*tchmoves einen übergroßen Panda besiegt ich versuche eine Line von dir zu zitieren doch leider besitzt du keine Line zum Zitieren Chaotischer Flow ist die Übersetzung von untalentiert und whacke Texte Clove steht hingegen dafür, die Texte gezielt zu würzen alle haben mit Cassia-Vorauskonter gerechnet doch egal wie oft das sage, ihr frontet sie sowieso also disse ich Espios Mutter, die Bride Constant Vigil denkt die ist weise, doch sie scheitert an der Zivilcourage Hook wird auf die Bühne gebeten und Ella singt die Hook Espio denkt er wäre ein Spion Espio, ein Spasti mit Downsyndrom bitte verzieh dich, da du nichtmal gut bist Wiederhörwert gibts nur aufgrund deiner Whackness spricht langsam und alles ist schwarz Du willst Realtalk? Realtalk ist es, wenn man wahre Geschichten erzählt, du erzählst nur Märchen Espio. Hier kommt die Grabrede. 3 steht vor vielen starken Männern in einem Raum und Clove steht an vorderste Stelle Deinen Realtalk kannst du dir an die Wand schmieren genau wie die Kacke, die du als Text bezeichnest du machst auf ganz hart, was überhaupt nicht puncht wie denn auch, wenn man Charmy als Teampartner hat keine Eier haben, aber ständig über Sex reden nur weil du keinen hast, musst du nicht jeden darauf reduzieren redest von Ehre, doch selber bist du ehrenlos nur wenn ich dich kille, gleicht das einem Ehrenmord Espio, du frontest dich nur selbst egal was gegen mich gesagt wird, du zeigst nur damit, wie sehr deine Mutter bei dir versagte meine Mutter ist schon lange tot, ich musste alleine mit Cass klarkommen du hingegen verrätst erstmal deine Familie, dann die Chaotix Espio, ein Paradebeispiel, wie Battlerap nicht laufen sollte deinen Realtalk kannst du vielleicht Charmy erzählen, aber lass sowas aus dem Battle hiermit bist du raus, weil du selber nichts/nyx disst und Cass würde dich in einem Freestyle killen Clove the Pronghorn passt auf ihre Schwester auf ich habe ihr sogar verboten, deine Runden anzuhören, denn sonst hängt sie sich auf Espio denkt er wäre ein Spion, obwohl er nur durch die Arbeit seiner Mom profitiert hiermit fliegt ihr beide aus dem Turnier, denn niemand will mit euch kooperieren Rest in Peace Espio, eine Frage noch, die hat mir Cass zugezwitschert du hast dich zwar informiert, aber do you even ninja?! Outro Leiche wird abtransportiert, Clove schaut trocken auf den Boden Cassia: Alles okay Sis? Der Albtraum ist vorbei. Clove: Das will ich hoffen. Er war nichtmal ein Ninja, sondern ein Hochstapler. Cassia: In Sonic Forces war er lahm. Vielleicht hatte er eine Eierentzündung. Clove: Möglich, deswegen dieses Tourettesyndrom. Kategorie:CtC 2017